Virgin Crisis
by angel de acuario
Summary: Adaptacion...  Ana comete un gran error  poder tener al chico de sus sueños hizo sin darse cuenta un pacto con el diablo. A cambio de su deseo le tiene que entregar su virginidad...
1. Prologo

Anna Valerious un chica descontenta con su cuerpo poco desarrollado y con su rostro de aspecto infantil. Está enamorada del chico más popular de su escuela, Gabriel Van Helsing y cada día reza en una capilla pidiendo a Dios que cambie su cuerpo y rostro al de una mujer, pensando que así obtendrá su amor. Ante la ausencia de resultados Miu decide realizar un hechizo para que Amamiya se convierta en su novio, utilizando un libro llamado "Hechizos que cumplen todos tus deseos". Pero el hechizo resulta ser de magia negra y Miu invoca al mismo Satán. El Demonio (más adelante bajo el nombre de Vlad ) le dice que la matará por ejecutar el hechizo, pero al darse cuenta que es virgen, sella un contrato con ella por el corazón de Gabriel, cuyo precio es la virginidad de Anna.


	2. Pacto diabólico

**Virgin Crisis**

**Capitulo 1: Pacto diabólico**

Anna Valerious estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gabriel Van Helsing, pero para ella era una persona totalmente inalcanzable. Tal vez por la simple razón que solamente tenía 17 años y un serio complejo con su cuerpo. ¿La razón? Igual de simple que la anterior, su cuerpo no se comparaba con las demás chicas que rodeaban a Gabriel .

La primera vez que lo había visto fue en su primer año de secundaria, y él era el nuevo alumno del instituto, al mas popular; no solamente era popular por ser nuevo sino por la cordialidad al tratar y la ternura y alegría con la cual sonreía. Para ella y para un par de alumnas mas el aire misterioso que lo envolvía era sumamente embriagador.

Anna se arrodillo y junto sus manos en forma de rezo. Hoy como tantas otras veces estaba en la capilla de aquel colegio religioso. Cerro los ojos y murmuro su mas profundo deseo, _"no ser ante los ojos de su amado una pequeña sino una verdadera mujer. Con un cuerpo más desarrollado y estilizado al igual que un rostro mucho mas maduro"._ Lo deseaba con toda su alma por que inevitablemente lo amaba.

La joven estudiante se sobresalto de sobre manera al escuchar un ruido, observo a su alrededor con pánico y vergüenza. Alguien había escuchado su rezo, y eso que siempre se encargaba que la capilla estuviera solitaria para estos momentos.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba en la entrada de la capilla… era nada más y nada menos que su amor secreto… Gabriel Van Helsing.

-Tú eres la que viene todas las mañana ¿No es así?.- Pregunto con aquella sonrisa característica mientras se acercaba a la avergonzada colegiala.- Pides demasiado.-

Solo en ese momento se atrevió a elevar sus por demás expresivas perlas color chocolate y mirarlo de frente. Permaneció muda mientras tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse. Anna pensó que podía morir en ese mismo momento.

-Ya eres linda.- Hablo nuevamente cuando la tuvo frente a él y acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de la joven.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-

Anna se paralizo al instante y como era de esperarse sus mejillas aumentaron considerablemente ese color carmesí, dando un poco mas de vida a su nívea piel

- Anna Valerious.- Tartamudeo pero al fin y al cabo las palabras le salieron, no quería pasar mas vergüenza frente al chico de sus sueños.- Estamos en el mismo año, tercero de secundaria.-

Gabriel simplemente volvió a sonreír antes de tomar el rostro de la joven con ambas manos de una forma delicada y acercarse lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la frente de la sorprendida Bella.

Cuando pudo volver a reaccionar se encontraba totalmente sola en aquella capilla. Su amiga Kate tenia razón, Gabriel era el encargado de mantenerla limpia por eso era que todas las mañana se dirigía a este lugar, él pertenecía a una familia sumamente religiosa. Pero a pesar de ser el alumno más popular y siempre estar rodeado de las más hermosas estudiantes, él no se interesaba por ninguna.

Intento todo el día concentrarse…Pero le fue en vano

Suspiro de felicidad mientas caía en la cama y abrazaba a su almohada con ahínco. Cada vez que recordaba aquel cálido beso y esas palabras no podía evitar sonreír casi como una tonta y desear con todas sus fuerzas que su deseo se volviera realidad. Se sentó de golpe y dejo de lado aquella almohada al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por la pequeña estantería que contenía sus libros.

"_Tal vez"_ pensó cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza, sino recibía la ayuda de Dios podía utilizar la magia. Se reincorporo de un salto, como si la cama le quemara, y con pasos apresurados acorto la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo. Un extraño libro de hechizos que logro comprar una semana atrás en una antigua librería; por casualidad dio con aquel lugar. Revolvió un par de estantes hasta que dio con el, grito eufórica cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos. Era un libro muy viejo y gastado además de parecer extraño pero despertó su interés y curiosidad.

Busco con ademanes apresurados algún hechizo hasta que por fin encontró el que buscaba. Tal y como decía en una noche de luna nueva posesionarse dentro del **Mahoujin**, pronunciar las palabras para que el conjuro funcione y luego pedir el deseo. Anna hizo cada paso al pie de la letra, deseando que Gabriel sea su novio.

Los brazos de la muchacha cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo por la resignación, nada había pasado. Su mirada se perdió en la noche que reflejaba a simple vista la ventana de su habitación; hasta que tuvo que hacerse para atrás cuando esta se abrió de improvisto. El lugar fue inundado de plumas negras.

La joven de cabello ondulado y castaños abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al encontrarse a solo unos escasos pasos de aquel ser que había irrumpido en su habitación.

El hombre de alas negras, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas al igual que su extraña vestimenta también del mismo color que sus alas observo a la mujer que tenía enfrente. El pelo largo y plateado se movió por una leve brisa al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con arrogancia

-Soy Satán el rey de la oscuridad.- Hablo con una voz aterciopelada que provoco escalofríos a la joven bajo esa mirada inquisidora.- Hacia tiempo que no me invocaban, pero no pensé que la persona que volvería a serlo seria una niña.-

Anna parpadeo varias veces mientras el terror la invadía, la persona que tenia frente a ella era el mismo demonio. Con pasos lentos y torpes retrocedió, al darse cuenta que el hechizo que utilizo no era otro que de magia negra. Su espalda pego con brutalidad contra la fría pared de su cuarto. Una fuerza ajena a ella la había manipulado.

La risa malvada de Satán inundo el lugar y la mente de la joven

-Tonta.- Volvió a decir entre risas.- Tendrías que saber que al salir de Mahoujin puedo matarte.-

Las palabras del demonio aun resonaban en su mente pero extrañamente todo el cuerpo lo sentía liviano, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle; ya no sabía si soportarían por mucho tiempo más su peso. No le importaba absolutamente nada, era una sensación que nunca antes logro experimentar, una sensación de vació absoluto. Era la sensación de ser atraída por el demonio.

Satán observo con los ojos muy abiertos la reacción del cuerpo de aquella humana; no era posible, solo había una forma para que pasara aquello. Se acerco rápido hasta ella y la sostuvo con una sola mano para que no cayera. Pensó en un principio arrebatarle el alma pero viendo que esto era mucho más interesante, aquella mocosa le pagaría sus servicios de otra forma.

-Eres virgen ¿No es cierto?.- Murmuro aun sorprendido por aquel descubrimiento. Pero volvió a sonreír arrogante cuando la joven se reincorporo con las mejillas encendidas y se alejo rápido de él.- Cumpliré tu deseo.- Formo una bola de energía en aquellas manos con garras y luego se la lanzo a la muchacha.

Anna cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando aquella bola de energía golpeo contra su hombro derecho rasgando la tela de aquel lugar. Una estrella de seis puntas apareció en su hombro. Miro horrorizada aquella marca y con la boca desencajada ¡No podía ser posible!

-Bueno…bueno.- La saco el demonio de sus pensamientos.- El corazón de Gabriel Van Helsing será tuyo pero a cambio.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras aquellas orbes rojizas no se despegaban de los asustados chocolates.- Me entregaras tu virginidad.-

-Pe…pero.- Balbució llevando una mano a su pecho y apretando la tela de su uniforme con toda la fuerza que le era posible. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, todo esto tenia que ser un sueño; ya pronto despertaría y se daría cuenta que nada de esto existía realmente.

-Señor.- Llamo el cuervo que estaba en el hombro de aquel ser.- Todavía es una niña para que usted…

-Créeme.- Lo interrumpió con una diabólica mirada.- Me interesa mas su virginidad que su alma.

-Pero mi señor, ella ni siquiera tiene que ofrecerle. Usted mismo puede notarlo.- Movió sus alas con violencia.- Es una mocosa, tiene poco busco y además su cara es infantil.

Satán miro al pajarraco en silencio, no permitía que nadie lo contradiga pero la situación le causaba gracia. Podía notar al observarla de reojo como la humana se mordía el labio inferior por el enfado, algo que le pareció de lo más provocador.

-Vete.- Le dijo al ave de forma autoritaria antes que este tomara vuelo y se perdiera de vista en ese cielo nocturno.

Anna sintió escalofríos, aquella mirada penetrante la dejaba sin habla, desde un comienzo esto no estaba nada bien y ahora mucho menos a merced del demonio. Volvió sobre sus talones para huir del lugar pero fue sujetada fuertemente por un brazo musculoso. Al volver a quedar cara a cara con su peor pesadilla sintió un vuelco en el estomago; aquel rostro varonil le trataba de trasmitir algo al igual que su mirar.

Intento nuevamente poder moverse pero su cuerpo no reacciona, estaba totalmente paralizada. Su cintura fue atrapada por aquellos brazos al tiempo que hundía el rostro en su cuello y lamía cada rincón de este.

La joven cerró fuertemente los ojos experimentando algo totalmente nuevo en ella, una sensación crecía en su interior acompañado de los juegos que Satán le proporcionaba en aquel pedaso de su piel descubierta con su boca y lengua.

Ardía…el lugar donde el dominio besaba y lamía ardía como una llama viva.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus garras la camisa de la joven se abrió mostrando un poco más de lo que muy pronto él probaría. La tela descendió unos centímetros por sus hombros acariciando el lugar expuesto.

Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a la realidad y la movilidad a su cuerpo, empujando desde el pecho a aquel ser que osaba tocarla. Rápidamente se cubrió de la mirada de victoria del rey de los infiernos. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo todavía no la abandonaban, pensó que en cualquier momento podía perder la cabeza.

-No debes tener vergüenza, al fin de cuentas mañana a la noche me lo entregaras todo.-

Se abrazo más fuerte aun y cubriéndose a más no poder para no dejar a simple vista una parte más de cuerpo. La sonrisa que le proporcionaba y aquellos ojos que parecían brillar con más júbilo la convertían en una pequeña totalmente turbada e indefensa.

-Te daré el día de mañana para que compruebes el amor de Gabriel Van Helsing.- Volvió a hablar Satán de forma ronca.- Por cierto eres una delicia.-

Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse sintiendo nuevamente el peso de su cuerpo. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro a su alrededor. No podía ser que ella por equivocación logro invocar al diablo y ahora a cambio de su deseo, perdería su virginidad.

Antes de que la última luz de conciencia se extinga de su mente, simplemente una cosa pensó, "_Los besos de Satán ardían y extrañamente eso le era placentero"_


End file.
